Corbeaux
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Alors que les plumes noires volent au-dessus d'eux, ils se promettent qu'eux aussi, ils sauverons le Monde … Petits moments volés aux membres du Crow.
1. Monstres

_Une petite série du drabbles sur les Crow, et plus précisémment sur les Trosièmes Exorcictes et Link. Attentions, spoilers, bien évidemment._

_Le titre, Corbeaux, est tout simplement la traduction française de Crow._

_

* * *

_

Ils se souvenaient tous du jours où on les avait transformés. Où de simples membres du Crow, ils étaient passés au rang de 3ème Exorcistes, mi-humains, mi-akumas. Le jour où leurs vies avaient changés. Le jours maudit.

Car, même s'ils désiraient ardemment sauver le Monde, même si ils le désiraient encore plus que certains véritables Exorcistes, le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient devenus des monstres et que du sang de leurs ennemis coulaient dans leurs veines ne faisaient que les répugner contre eux-mêmes.

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Le prochain sera sur Link et Tevak, parce qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux. De plus, le "Brother Lin" m'a intriguée ..._

_Review ?_


	2. Impuissant

_Merci à Kamazu et Ruize-chan pour leurs commentaires !_

_J'espère que ce deuxième drabble plaira. Cette fois, il est centré sur Link, avec un très léger Link x Tevak. Attention, spoilers sur le chapitre 204._

* * *

Impuissant. Oui c'était bien le mot qui le caractérisait en ce moment. Impuissant. Il ne voyait plus rien, il était plongé dans le noir total.

Foutu Cardinal …

Il entendait, sentait, ressentait encore.

_Il les sentait._

Face à lui, au dehors. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, sans réellement être eux. Déjà transformés. Madarao. Tokusa.

_Et Tevak._

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Kiredori et Goushi, tués par Winters Sokaro et Lenalee Lee. Il avait été incapable d'arriver assez tôt pour aider Madarao et Tokusa. Et il n'avait pad réussi à retenir Tevak et de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Incapable de la rattraper avant que les Noé ne l'enlèvent.

Soudainement, il se prit à remercier le Cardinal.

Avec tout ça, il n'aurait plus jamais été capable de regarder _sa famille _en face.

* * *

_Le prochain aura pour thème la famille. Un peu moins angst donc !_

_Ah oui, je n'ai aucune idée si Link peut encore voir ou non. Pour ce drabble j'ai décidé que non, ça me paraissait plus pausible, vu dans l'état où ils sont .._

_See you again !_


	3. Famille

_Merci pour les commentaires, les favoris et les suivis !_

_Ce troisième drabble rassemble tous les Crows. C'est un peu plus léger que les deux précédents._

* * *

Ils étaient comme une famille. Une famille composée de pauvres gosses orphelins, mais une famille quand même.

Madarao et Goushi, plus âgés, s'occupaient à leur manière de cette famille. L'esprit sérieux de Madarao lui donna le statut de 'chef de la famille'.

Tokusa et Link, un peu plus jeunes, se laissaient guider tout en protégeant les deux plus jeunes, Kiredori et Tevak.

Pauvres gosses des rues, travaillant comme miniers, gagnant à peine assez pour manger et vivre, ou plutôt survivre. Mais pourtant, lorsque l'un d'eux repensait à cette époque, il ne voyait que de grands sourires.

Parce que malgré les épreuves, malgré le temps, ils étaient, sont et resteraient une famille.

* * *

_Le prochain drabble sera plus sur Tevak et ses pensées. Il reprendra les faits des derniers chapitres, et aura en guest-star notre petit Noé de la sagesse, Wisely._

_See you again !_


	4. Attente

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !_

_Ce drabble est une hypothèse de ce qu'il se passait pendant que les Crows enlevés attendaient de se faire laver le cerveau. C'est vu sous l'angle de Tevak, avec Wisely en guest-star, si l'on peut dire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Parfois, Tevak se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça. Orphelins. Voleurs. Miniers. Crows. Et si on enlevait Link, maintenant, Troisièmes Exorcistes. Ils voulaient sauver le Monde, et les voilà enfermés, son frère, Tokusa et elle, Kiredori et Goushi assassinés.

Un peu plus loin, Tokusa et Madarao étaient déjà évanouis, touchés par le 'lavage de cerveau', ou plutôt l'implantation d'images du Noé aux cheveux blancs, celui qui lui avait fait avoir des rêves étranges, avant d'être retrouvée par Link.

Et là, justement, il s'approchait doucement d'elle, prêt à lui faire subir ce qu'il avait déjà fait subir à son frère et à Tokusa. Tevak avait entendu d'un autre Noé qu'il s'appelait Wisely.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui fit ce dernier avec un sourire. Tu ne vas rien sentir. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis un gosse des rues.

Il tendit la main vers elle. Les yeux sur son front brillaient.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

_J'hésite encore un peu pour le prochain drabble. Je ne ferais donc pas de mini-résumé ..._

_See you again !_


	5. Vie & Mort

_Un petit ficclet écrit juste après la lecture du chapitre 207, et en quelques minutes. Spoil sur ce chapitre, donc._

* * *

On disait qu'on revoyait sa vie quand la mort arrivait vers nous.

Il n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

Bien qu'il n'était pas dans sa tête, Leverrier savait que Howard Link avait revu sa vie, alors qu'il mourrait.

Il l'avait entendu prononcer plusieurs mots. Au début, les bruits étaient étouffés. Il avait même crû déceller quelques rires.

L'inspecteur Howard Link ne revoyait pas sa vie. Il la revivait.

Leverrier comprit en entendant les rires que Link revoyait son enfance. Là où il était encore minier, mais où il était heureux, avec sa 'famille'.

Les traits de Link se firent plus durs. Il revoyait ses moments en tant que Corbeau.

Ses traits se firent sévères. Il était devenu l'Inspecteur Howard Link. Leverrier nota que cette partie passa rapidement.

Il arriva à sa rencontre avec Allen Walker et son intégration à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Les sourcils de Link se froncèrent, comme lorsqu'il regardait Allen comptait son argent, tout les matins.

Inquiet, abasourdi. Il revivait ses retrouvailles avec sa famille, complètement transformée. Il resta un moment ainsi. Leverrier comprit que cela avait profondément choquer le jeune inspecteur.

Puis vint le moment redouté. Le moment où les Troisième Exorcistes, et particulièrement Tevak, avaient été enlevés devant lui. Le visage de Link exprimait la souffrance, la tristesse. Il n'avait pas pu les protéger. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger.

_Je n'ai pas pu te protéger …_

La phrase avait été à peine prononcée, mais elle avait été audible. Toutes les personnes autours d'Howard Link avait pu l'entendre.

Puis le néant.

**…**

- Chef Leverrier !

L'homme leva la tête vers le jeune qui courait vers lui. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour voir ce que son chef regardait.

Une pierre dessus :

_Howard Link_

* * *

_Dégoutée. Je suis juste dégoutée._


End file.
